


Orange Lilies and Yellow Tulips

by hotcocoa



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoa/pseuds/hotcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: plants</p><p>“One ‘fuck you’ bouquet, ¥6200.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Lilies and Yellow Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to [@demisexualmerrill](http://demisexualmerrill.tumblr.com) for the [insp](http://demisexualmerrill.tumblr.com/post/145668425096) and to [@koscheiis](http://koscheiis.tumblr.com) for [the hate bouquet arrangement](http://koscheiis.tumblr.com/post/145738369188).

Kyoutani sighs in exasperation as a bell jingles, signifying that someone has entered the shop at 5:59 PM, and they close at 6:00 so _of course_ 5:59 is the logical time to walk in and start up an order. Kyoutani opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by a flurry of silver hair and a pink face as the customer slams a wad of yen down on the counter.

“How do I passive-aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in flower?” he demands, a little out of breath. Kyoutani’s eyebrows fly up, completely caught off guard by this customer who is being pretty aggressive for someone who wants to send a passive-aggressive message.

“Uh,” he says intelligently, “that’s…not usually what people ask for.”

“Well, that’s what I’m asking for,” the man replies in a clipped voice.

Kyoutani scowls. “Well, we’re closing, so you’re gonna have to come ask for it tomorrow,” he informs him, turning to the cash register to start locking it up.

The man rolls his eyes, but agrees readily enough. Then he pauses, eyes lingering on Kyoutani. “Will _you_ be here tomorrow?”

Kyoutani glares at him. “Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m the only one who works here. I own the place.”

“No, no, that’s fine,” the customer replies cheerfully, flashing Kyoutani a bright smile that catches him off guard for the second time in so many minutes. “See you tomorrow,…?”

“Kyoutani,” he supplies automatically.

The man gives him that same bright smile again. “See you tomorrow, Kyoutani-kun!”

Kyoutani stares at the door long after the bell has stopped jingling again. “What the fuck,” he whispers quietly.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s 12:01 PM when the bell next jingles. Kyoutani looks up in surprise and _of course, I don’t know what I was expecting._

The customer—whose name Kyoutani still doesn’t know, which he finds a little unfair—walks up to the counter with the same bright smile he was wearing yesterday. Kyoutani’s not even sure if it’s genuine or not, but it is pretty.

Kyoutani takes a moment to vividly imagine hitting his head against the counter. _What the fuck._

“Good morning, Kyoutani-kun!”

Kyoutani raises an eyebrow. “Good morning,…?”

The man’s grin widens. “Yahaba. Yahaba Shigeru.”

“Good morning, Yahaba-san,” Kyoutani finishes with a curt nod.

“So,” Yahaba says, leaning his elbows on the counter and resting his chin atop laced fingers, “are you still offering ‘fuck you’ bouquets, or am I out of luck?”

Kyoutani rolls his eyes. “I can put together any kind of bouquet you want,” he replies. “¥3000 for a single-flower bouquet, ¥4500 and up for a custom arrangement.”

“Hmm.” Yahaba considers. “Well, what’s the most ‘fuck you’ flower you have?”

Kyoutani snorts. He can’t believe he’s having this conversation. “Well, orange lilies literally mean ‘I hate you’. I’m not sure that flowers get much more specific than that.”

“Do you think you could put together something more spiteful?” Yahaba asks with a glint in his eye.

Kyoutani thinks about it for a moment, then shrugs. “Yeah, probably. I’d guess it’d be about ¥6500, though,” he says skeptically, “do you really wanna spend that much money on someone you hate?”

Yahaba waves his hand. “Consider it support for local business,” he replies with a grin.

Kyoutani considers buying a hate bouquet for his body as it betrays him by blushing. He plays it off with another shrug. “Okay, if you’re sure,” he says. “Do you want me to call you when it’s ready, or will you just stop by at the end of the day?”

He swears Yahaba’s grin gets even wider. “Kyoutani-kun, are you asking for my number?”

Kyoutani’s only reply is to stare at him with an open mouth. Yahaba laughs.

“Nah, I’ll just stop by at the end of the day. See you at 5:59!” he throws over his shoulder as he leaves the shop.

Kyoutani swears.

In between the slow filter of customers throughout the rest of the day, Kyoutani puts together Yahaba’s arrangement. He has to admit that it’s probably the most interesting thing he’s ever put together. When he finally decides he’s satisfied with it, he takes a step back and eyes in approvingly. Then he shakes his head and snorts. _Hate bouquet…what kind of flower shop am I running?_

Kyoutani pauses, glancing at the bouquet and back over to another display of flowers. His train of thought is interrupted by another customer coming in and requesting a nice, normal bouquet of roses.

Kyoutani glances at the clock as it turns from 5:58 to 5:59 and, as if on cue, the bell jingles as Yahaba enters the shop.

Kyoutani glares at him. “Are you incapable of walking into a shop within more than one minute of business hours?” he huffs, but a smile twitches at his lips.

“Maybe,” Yahaba chirps. “Do you have my hate bouquet?”

Kyoutani snorts and brings out the arrangement. “One ‘fuck you’ bouquet, ¥6200,” he says.

Yahaba hands over the money and gingerly takes the bouquet from Kyoutani. “So, what does it mean?” he asks, eyes alight with interest.

Kyoutani’s face softens and his lips might quirk up, just a little bit. “Geraniums, for stupidity,” he explains, pointing to a small bunch of pink flowers. “Foxglove, for insincerity. Meadowsweet, for uselessness. Yellow carnations, which mean ‘you have disappointed me’. And, of course, orange lilies for hatred.”

“It’s beautiful,” Yahaba breathes. Then something catches his eye and he blinks, curious. “And what’s this?” he asks, plucking a yellow flower from the ribbon wrapped around the packaging.

Kyoutani desperately tries to pretend there’s not a pink blush dusting across his face. “A tulip,” he says.

“And what do tulips stand for?” Yahaba asks, a smile making its way across his face.

“It’s a _yellow_ tulip,” Kyoutani replies defensively.

“And what do _yellow_ tulips stand for?” Yahaba asks teasingly.

Kyoutani firmly avoids eye contact as he mumbles the next words. “‘There’s sunshine in your smile.’”

Yahaba’s grin slides off his face as his expression morphs into one of shock. Then, all of a sudden, his face is taken over by a huge smile that’s completely different from his other ones but entirely more blinding.

Kyoutani is so fucked.

Yahaba’s smile doesn’t fade as he tucks the tulip carefully back into the ribbon. “Thanks for the flowers,” he says as he turns to leave the shop.

“Good luck with your hate bouquet,” Kyoutani calls after him.

“Good luck with your date!” Yahaba yells back.

“What the—” Kyoutani stares after him in utter confusion until he looks down at the money sitting on the counter and sees a card tucked into the folds. He pulls it out and finds a number and two words written on it.

_Call me~_

Kyoutani shoves it in his pocket and his face flushes from bright pink to a full deep red.

He's so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why Kyoutani was defensive about it being a _yellow_ tulip, it's because tulips more generally signify something like "perfect lover" :) And don't ask me who the hate bouquet is for, probably Futakuchi or Shirabu but you can decide haha.


End file.
